Resident Evil
by kSmith29
Summary: This story is based from Resident Evil. The original characters are in the story except for Jill Valentine. I also have some Out of Characters in the story as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

 **Leon Scott Kennedy- Former Raccoon City Police Officer, Now an Agent for the government**

 ** **Claire Redfield- Member of TerraSave****

 ** **Chris Redfield-Agent of B.S.A.A. (Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance)****

 ** **Sheva Alomar- Agent of B.S.A.A (Bio-terriosm Security Assessment Alliance)****

 ** **Rebecca Chambers- Former S.T.A.R.S. Member as a Medic, Now a Scientist****

 ** **Ada Wong- Industrial Spy, Private Agent****

 ** **Leanne Kelmer- Rookie Soldier for Raccoon City Task Force; Certified Medic****

 ** **Sergeant Mike****

 ** **Tony Miller- Soldier for Raccoon City Task Force****

 ** **Basques- Soldier for Raccoon City Task Force****

 ** **Trevor- Soldier for Raccoon City Task Force****

 ** **Ray- Sheriff of Raccoon City Police Department****

 ** **Hanson- Soldier for Raccoon City Task Force****

A/N: Okay everyone this is my first Resident Evil story, so please bare with me. I haven't done this before until today. I hope you enjoy it

 ** **Chapter 1****

A new day started in the city of Raccoon where there was another mission for the Alpha Team of Task Force. A call came from the police department that the city was under attack by what looks like flesh eating zombies. Millions of people were scattered all over the city running for their lives to stay alive. As the monstrous flesh eating zombies feasts off multiple citizens, The Alpha Team came in to take out the infected, shooting them one by one. Leanne Kelmer, the rookie soldier in the military field aimed her gun shooting the zombies in the head. Looking around for any survivors, she spots a young kid hiding alongside a trash can as she makes her way over to her, clearing out any infected that got in her way. Once she was to the young girl, she quickly grabbed her and moves away to a more safer spot. She places the kid inside the military truck looking at her with a serious expression "I will be right back stay here, don't move." The little girl nods while she cries to herself as Leanne shuts the door and continued to help her comrades take out the infected.

The young girl looked out the windows scared. She was confused and worried that nobody will make it out alive. The zombies gave her the creeps that can lead to nightmares. The little girl continued to cry again. Leanne continues to fight off the zombies when Sergeant Mike runs up to her out of breathe "LEANNE, GET BACK TO THE TRUCK, WE CAN'T TAKE THEM ALL!" Leanne nods as her and the other comrades along with Sergeant runs back to the truck getting in. She turned around to look at the young girl who was crouched down behind the passenger seat of the truck. "hey kid, it's going to be okay, we will protect you." The little girl arose from behind the seat and sat on the backseat hugging her knees.

Leanne starts the truck while one last soldier boarded the truck. Everyone huffing and puffing, tired from shooting and fighting off the zombies. She quickly drives off running over some infected that were in the way. "WHOO-OOH!" Tony laughed aloud at Basques who thought all this was just fun and games. Sergeant Mike looks over at Leanne who was focusing on the road. She manages to get out of the city just in time, she then pulls over to the side of the road. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Leanne. "HEY YO ROOKIE, WHAT'S THE DEAL?!" Tony said. Leanne was completely speechless not knowing why these things had effected her. it was a 3rd day on the job and already it made her feel terrible inside. "It's just all those innocent people, I can't believe why this had to happen to them." Leanne looked down with worried eyes as Sergeant Mike turns to her and speaks with a calm tone. "Listen kid, sometimes you don't expect these kinds of things to happen to everyone, you only live once, I mean hell I'm sure anyone in the city would be lucky to be alive right now." "But Sir, I saved a young girl who could have died. She didn't asked for this damn nightmare to happen. She might not ever see her family again." Leanne looks back at the girl who was now looking out the window watching the city fall apart. Building burning, cars overturns. The girl then focuses her attention back towards Leanne. Sergeant Mike places a comforting hand on Leanne's shoulder as she looks at him. "You did the right thing Kelmer." Leanne nods and gives the young girl a sly smile and turns her gaze back to the road. She drives off again and they make their way back to base camp.

A/N: This is just the first chapter. I will try to continue another chapter tomorrow if I have time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter will not be long. I am thinking that for chapter 3 will be a little longer than chapter 2. Enjoy :)

~*~Base Camp~*~

At base camp, everyone exits the vehicle including the little girl. Leanne takes the girl's hand and guides her to a tent where she was to be examined for any bites. The young girl looked up at Leanne with a confused expression as Leanne looks down at her. "It's okay, the're just going to check for bites and scratches, ok?" The little girl nods in response as she takes a seat next to a woman with short dark hair and a white lab coat. Leanne stands feet away watching. "Hey Rebecca can you make sure to give her any antibiotics if necessary?" Rebecca looks up at Leanne and then looks down at her computer typing in her database with a small smile. "Yes of course. Oh and it's been a while since I last seen you. The university has been a little quiet without you." Leanne smiles. "Well I can always stop by for a visit, y'know once this nightmare comes to an end. Besides since graduation, I kind of put schooling behind me once I started the military." Rebecca smiled.

She turned her gaze towards the little girl who was patiently awaiting for her examination. "What's your name?" The girl looks at Rebecca with tired eyes. "My name is Maureen Anderson." Rebecca types her name into the database and continues to fill in any fields that are required for her to move onto the next question. "Maureen, can you tell me how old you are?" Maureen yawn sleepily and sighs. "I'm 8 years old." Rebecca nods while typing the information into the computer. Leanne reached out and grabs a blanket and places it over Maureen's shoulders. "You must be very tired and hungry. We have food and water over in the other tent. I will take you over once we are done here. Is that..." Before Leanne could finished, she was interrupted by Rebecca's comment. "If you would like, I can take her. I mean you have been working really hard today and well, you deserve a break. The least I can do is help." Maureen looks at you as you look back. "Well, I will have Rebecca take care of you." She nods as Leanne and Rebecca nod at each other for confirmation. Leanne waves at Maureen and walks away to take her break.

Rebecca begins to examine Maureen for open wounds, bites or scratches. After several minutes of checking, Rebecca jots down the information in the computer. With everything that has been going on so far, Maureen looks down at the ground thinking about her parents. She knew that her parents died back in the city. Being left alone gave her a chill of a lifetime but she knew that no matter what she had to be a big girl and tough it up. Her parents were doctors for the Raccoon City Hospital. She remember her mother picking her up from school and bringing her into work with her. After an hour of being in the hospital an immediate breakout happens and now her parents became one of the flesh eating zombies. Maureen sighs looking down at the ground as Rebecca places a hand on her little shoulder. "Hey, I know you're tired." Maureen looked up at Rebecca as tears fall down. Rebecca looks at her worriedly. "My parents, their dead. They turned into those monsters." Maureen spoke softly as Rebecca embraces her. She felt so sad for her knowing that she was left alone. If it wasn't for Leanne saving her life, she would have probably became one of them. "I'm so sorry Maureen but we will make sure to take care of you, ok?" Rebecca loosens the hug and looks at her in the eye. "I promise you, Leanne will make sure you are safe at all times." Maureen places a small smile on her face as her stomach begins to rumble. "I'm hungry." Rebecca smiles standing up. "Of course, come on let's get some food in your system. Oh and how does a warm shower sound to you?" Maureen smiles. "It's sounds great." With that Rebecca takes the young girl's hand and leads her over to the food tent.

"Hey Leanne, nice work saving the kid, she could have been one of them. For a rookie, you did damn good taking out some of the infected." Leanne looks over at Tony who was stuffing his face with noodles. "I just couldn't leave her behind. So sad that she lost her parents in all that mess. The city has been over run by those creatures. I never seen anything like it." Basques and Hanson walks into the tent sitting side by side. Leanne pokes at her food thinking about the massive outbreak in the city. It made her feel so terrible inside that she couldn't save the other survivors but even with the city being so packed with zombies, it would have been even harder to find more survivors. She continues to poke at her food not taking in any conversation the others were having. Hanson looks over at Leanne as he arches an eyebrow. He gets up and walks over to her sitting down. "Hey rooks, what's up with you? You been spacing out and overthinking lately. Is it the outbreak that's getting to you?" Leanne looks up at her partner. "Oh, I will be okay, I'm just tired." Hanson puts a hand on her shoulder. "For what it's worth Kelmer, at least you saved one person and I think maybe just maybe when we go back to find more survivors, you will save all the others as well. Don't let this outbreak get the best of you." Hanson stands up and goes back to his original seating. Leanne took in his advice and stands up. She grabs her tray and places it in the garbage and walks out the tent. "Hanson's right, I can't let this shit get me down. I have to be strong." Leanne sighs and heads over to her Superior who was looking at paperwork and escape plans.

"Sir, can I speak with you?" Leanne was on edge about the whole outbreak thing. Even though Hanson gave her advice, she still felt a little out of it. Maybe her Sergeant can help her. Sergeant Mike looks up from his paperwork with a serious expression. "Lieutenant, how can I help you?" Leanne clears her throat. "Sir, do you think we can save all of them?" Sergeant Mike puts his pen down on the table. "Kelmer, that's what we are here for. We were called in to save any other survivors...I can assure you tha..." "But sir, with the city being over run, how will we even get to the others in time. They're probably scared, alone, afraid. There has to be another way." Sergeant looks at Leanne and was about to speak when a figured stood in the walkway of the tent. "There is another way." A voice was being heard as Leanne and Sergeant Mike look at the person from the walkway. Leanne frowns. "Who are you?" The person continues to stand there slightly leaning against the tent pole. "My name is Leon S. Kennedy, Agent for the Government. I was sent here by the President to help you. What happened in the city was no mistake, whoever did this, brought the virus back and it's back 10 times stronger." Leanne furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, I'm so sorry but who gave you the right to come in here and tell us what's going on?" Sergeant puts his hand up which is his way of commanding her to stay quiet. Leon looks at her and then back at the superior. "Listen, I am here to work with you, I am completely 100% on your side. This virus isn't just a normal virus." Leanne rolls her eyes while the Sergeant listens in on what Leon had to say. "If we work together, we can stop the virus together." Sergeant looks over at Leanne who was staring at Leon with a frown. Sergeant Mike spoke firmly. "Kelmer, inform the others. We leave at 18 O'Clock sharp." Leanne nods and walks off. Leon watches her walk past him as he slightly smiles. "So new rookie, huh?" Sergeant turns back to looking at his paperwork. "Not just any rookie. She proved herself today as a soldier. I won't be giving her the title as rookie anymore. She's Lieutenant Kelmer from now on. She's a tough one. Better watch out Mr. Kennedy." Leon smiles and walks out of the tent leaving Sergeant Mike to tend to his business.

A/N: Okay that's all for today. Up Next. Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 update. This story is long. More characters will appear in this character. Read with excitement. Enjoy!

Back at the tent, Hanson, Tony, Basques and Trevor were laughing enjoying their meals when Leanne comes walking in. "Hey boys, Serge said we leave tonight at 8 O'clock sharp." The guys looked at her in confusion as Basques speaks out. "Wait, we just got back and barely just sat down for a break, what the hell does he mean we have to leave tonight?" Leanne looks over at the sergeant's tent. "Guess you can take that up with the agent from the government." Tony smiles at Leanne slick remark. "You mean to us that Leon Scott Kennedy is here? Dude, that guy is a serious legend." Leanne looked at Tony with a surprise look on his face. "What do you mean by legend?" Tony turns his gaze to her. "That guy use to be a rookie cop for the Raccoon City Police Department and sure enough when that outbreak happened, he walked in on the nightmare just like you did and trust me; he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a woman name Claire Redfield. They bumped into each other the night of the outbreak.

"So, wait, you're telling me that this agent use to be a rookie cop years ago and now he's working for the government? How the hell did that come about?" Leanne was confused and didn't know how to take it in. Tony stood up. "Trust me rookie, you don't wanna go around thinking he's a nobody. That dude is straight up badass." Leanne sighs heavily and looks over at the sergeant's tent again. "Yeah and besides rooks, he has a thing for putting shit his way, ain't no getting out of that. Serge probably already agreed for his help." Hanson said and Basques agreed with nodding. They all walked out to get ready for tonight's mission.

~*~Raccoon City~*~

"HELLO, IS THERE ANYONE THAT CAN HELP US?" The woman yelled out as her and a man together walked the city searching for anybody for help. Suddenly something grabbed ahold of the woman; yanking her down to the ground. "AAAAH! WILLIAM HELP ME!" The man quickly turned around with the look of fear; his eyes bolted big. "BRENDA!" The flesh eating zombie dog attacked her leaving her body limped and ripped apart. The zombie dog looks up at the man who was backing away slowly. He took a tumble over another dead body lying on the pavement as he scoot back trying to get away from the dog. The dog gritted his teeth, growling and snarling at him. Hungry to attack; before the dog could attack, a shot was heard, as the man shut his eyes tightly in fear. He opened his eyes, seeing the zombie dog fall to the ground in its own puddle of blood. "HEY YOU OK?" The figure came jogging over to him as the man stood to his feet. "Y-yeah, thank you." The guy nods at him. I'm Chris Redfield of BSAA. I'm here to get you to safety. Come on." With that Chris leads him back to the helicopter. "What are you doing out here? It's too dangerous; you should have found shelter away from these creatures."

"That's what me and my wife were planning but then that dog or whatever it was attacked Brenda; shredded her to pieces. His voice begins to crack as him and Chris makes it to the helicopter and got on board. The man slumped down onto the hard cold seat with sadness in his eyes. "It's my fault. I should have never talked her into coming with me to find help." Chris looks at him while placing his gun to the side. "Listen, you did a good thing, I mean you don't want to be separated if anything, especially with these things walking around but now I can see the damage it caused you. I am sorry for your loss." The helicopter takes off in the air. Sheva Alomar another agent of the BSAA joins Chris, leaving the pilot alone. She takes a seat next to Chris looking at the man. "What's your name? I am Sheva Alomar of BSAA. She spoke with an African accent" The man looks at her. "My name is William Anderson." He said while shuffling in his seat anxious and worriedness came upon his face. "Listen, I have a daughter, she's 8 years old. My wife Brenda picked her up from school and brought her to the hospital to see me. I pulled a double at work and couldn't be home until 1am. When those things attacked, I lost my daughter in the whole thing. Please tell you can find her?" He was worried, scared for his daughter's life, not knowing if she was dead or alive at this point. Chris looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows. "We will find her, until then, we need to get you to safety first." William frowned. "Not without my daughter. I lost my wife and I refuse to lose my daughter. Hell I don't even know if she's alive for Christ sakes." The anger in William's voice was getting more frustrating. Sheva couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She remembered when her own family was killed back in her village. Chris was there for her to help fight off the infected that took over her home.

"William, I understand what you're going through." Sheva sounded worried but also strong knowing this was a tough time for him to deal with. William looks down at the floor. "How can you understand? My goddamn wife is dead and my daughter is missing. If you would have come on time, those damn dogs wouldn't have attacked...damn you people..." Chris frowns angrily. "Hey let me explain something to you. Those creatures out there would have attacked even if we were there on time, they are quick and fast. Those dogs are not as slow as zombies, so I suggest you calm down and let us do our job." William sighed and sat back looking out the window as Chris and Sheva shared a look at each other. Chris turned his gaze out the window watching the torn up city.

~*~ Base Camp~*~

Maureen eats quietly while Rebecca sits next to her fondling with her cellphone. A video call came in through her cell as Rebecca answers. "How is she Rebecca?" Rebecca turns the camera around to face Maureen who was eating her food. Leanne smiled on the other end. Rebecca returned the camera back on herself. "She's been okay for the last hour or so. She was also cleared of bites and scratches." Leanne slightly smiles. "That's great." Leanne stares at her screen trying to find a good way to make her excuse sound a little less upsetting. Rebecca looks at her with a weird expression. "Why are you staring at the screen so weird?" Leanne blinks with a serious expression on her face. "I have another mission. I leave tonight." Rebecca sighs. "Oh boy, they just won't give you a break, huh?" Leanne giggled. 'Well duty calls. You know that Rebecca. This kind of thing wasn't new to Rebecca only because she had the same problem when she was a rookie officer for S.T.A.R.S. as a medic. "Yes all too well. Thank goodness, I am a scientist now." All Leanne could do was nod in agreement. She started to go back to what happened back in the tent earlier while she was talking to her Sergeant about the mission. She wanted to ask Rebecca about this mystery person she never met until today. "Rebecca, what do you know about Leon S. Kennedy?' Rebecca looks at her with a surprise look on her face. "Leon? What made you speak of him? Have you ever met the guy before?" Rebecca was confused. Leanne sighs. "He showed up at Sergeant Mike's tent instigating on our conversation about saving the other survivors. He said something about the virus came back 10x's stronger."

"Well you wanna know so badly. He was a rookie cop for the Raccoon City Police Department years ago but for just one night. After he got rid of the infected, somehow, he managed to change some things about himself. He was hired as a private Agent for the government working for the president. He ended up in a mission with Jack Krauser, another Agent for the government. They were partners and was sent out to South America to infiltrate on finding a man name Javier Hidalgo, a drug lord that took over the largest area of the jungle."

Leanne became interested in this conversation, wanting to know more. "So...? What happened?" Rebecca continued. "Javier was killed, which Leon and Krauser got out alive and well Krauser was injured and later that year, Krauser died. I am not really sure of all the details that went down in South America, but if you really wanna know more about him, I say talk to him yourself and find out." Leanne sighed in frustration knowing that it would a bit of a risk asking such a thing to a man she just met. She felt more comfortable asking her about him than anyone else. "I don't know maybe that's going a little too far don't you think?" Rebecca shrugs. "You asked, I was just stating facts, you want the whole 360 and more, go to him and besides it wouldn't hurt to get to know the guy. He's not a bad person to be around. A little childish and a bit of an alcoholic but when it comes to business, he's one hell of an Agent. Just talk to him, but you should wait until the time is right."

"And when is that exactly?" Leanne felt a little anxious to get an answer. "You will find out soon enough Leanne." With that, Leanne hangs up the call. Maureen looks over at Rebecca. "Was that Leanne?" Rebecca nods in response. "Is she coming back for me?" Rebecca looks at Maureen with a small smile. "She will soon, I promise."

~*~ Leanne's Tent~*~

Leanne took this last 2 hours to change out of her uniform revealing her white tanking top underneath. She stood in front of her mirror thinking back to 4 years ago before she became a soldier. Her life before this was more about music and dreaming of becoming an actress but things changed when she attended University of Raccoon City studying medicine and graduating at the top of her class. After graduation, she enlisted into the military as a medic. Now this is what she was devoted to. To serve, protect and honor. She continued to look at herself continuously thinking. "You know, I don't think staring at yourself in the mirror will help your thoughts go away?" Leanne jumps a little as she quickly turns around to find Leon standing in her tent. "You ever heard of knocking?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "Well, that would be impossible for the simple fact that this is a tent without a door." Leanne rolled her eyes in frustration. "Ha ha, very funny mister funny guy. What exactly do you want?" She stood there staring at him waiting for an answer. Leon folded his arms across his chest staring at her in return. "I can see that we got off to a bad start earlier."

"And your point is?" She was already annoyed with him standing in her tent. This wasn't easy for Leon trying to be understanding with her; in fact it was a little difficult to get her to be nice. "Look, I'm sorry for walking into your tent without your permission but I won't apologize for butting in on your conversation earlier." Leanne turned away from picking up her gun and placing it in the side of her pocket. "Maybe it's best if you stay out of it." Leon looked up touching the rail of the tent. "Listen to me, the virus is spreading and it's spreading fast. If we don't put a stop to this, things will only get worse and there are hell of a lot more people in that city that need saving right now. I know you don't know me but hopefully after this outbreak is over, how about a dinner to make up for my rudeness."

Leanne looks up at him and go back to finish packing up her gear. "Look Kennedy, I'm not here to date anybody. I have a job to do and so do you. We're supposed to be a team, am I right?" Leon smiled at her. "Yeah and?" Leanne grabs her gear and walks pass him and stops at the entrance. "Well we better get going then, partner." Leon turns and looks at her confused. "Partner?" Leanne shook her head with a smile. "If you're teaming up with us, you're definitely our partner. Sometimes you can't do everything on your own Mr. Leon S. Kennedy or should I say Agent Kennedy?" Leanne winks at him and walks off again. Leon yells out. "I WORK BETTER ALONE!" Leanne stops in her tracks and looks back at him and yells. "NOT TODAY!" She walks off again leaving him with a smile and thinking to himself. "I think she likes me. Maybe I will get a dinner after all." He walks off after her to meet up with the rest of the soldiers.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

"Are we to safety yet?" William was shuffling in his seat trying to get comfortable. Sheva looks at him while piecing her rifle together. "Soon." She continues to put her gun back together thinking about her first time as a BSAA Member. Although she was from a different country, U.S.A was a second home to her. She felt as if she finally belonged somewhere without having to fear for her people back in Africa. She lost a lot of loved one but this only made her become even stronger than before. She looks over at Chris who was still looking out of the window. It was as if his mind was somewhere else. She stops piecing her gun together to focus on him more. "There's nothing you can do Chris. She's gone. I am sorry that things have changed between you and..." Chris looks at Sheva with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Don't say her name...please." Chris turns his gaze back out the window as Sheva softly sighs and continue to put her gun back together. She knows how hard this is for Chris and understanding that Jill will never be who she once was. Soon the helicopter starts to lower out of the air and onto a pavement. Sheva grabs the weapons and exits the helicopter along with Chris. William sighed in relief as he knows he made it to safety. "Finally, now we just have to find my daughter." Chris turned around and grabbed him by the shirt. "I swear if you don't stop your shit, I will..." Sheva quickly gets in the middle of them. "Chris stop, he just wants to find his daughter. We owe that to him. We saved him and now we find his daughter as promised." Chris frowns letting William shirt go and walks off into the building. Sheva looks at William with furrowed eyebrow. "Look I know this is hard for you, but you have to give it time. If it would help, I can make a call. I heard that there were troops in the city earlier looking for survivors. Maybe they found her." William nods in response. "Come on lets you inside." Sheva leads the way into the building while William follows behind.

A/N: Alright everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 4 will be out soon. I can't promise you how soon I will post it. Maybe I will take you by surprise. Until next time.


End file.
